


Cheeseburger First

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr prompt: Steve comes out of the ice before Tony is taken hostage in Afghanistan and he and Tony are Friends-becoming-lovers/lovers/married when Tony goes to Afghanistan. Superhusbands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseburger First

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: superdaddies.tumblr.com/post/24689962350

**Cheeseburger first**

Steve could hear nothing but the wild beating of his heart; his eyes were glued to the door of the plane as he waited for Tony to  _finally_  come back to him. He had been going out of his mind waiting for news; it had been three months since Tony had vanished. Three months without his husband. Three months of a cold bed and a cold heart. He  _knew_ that Tony wasn't dead. He would've  _felt_  it if the genius had died.

Finally he appeared, looking frail and weak but somehow still unbelievably handsome and so  _Tony_. There was a cast on his arm and his usually spotless hair was ruffled slightly. There was a cut on his right cheek and none of it mattered because he was finally home. Steve walked forwards, long strides making it so that he was at Tony's side as soon as possible. He wrapped his arms around the genius,  _his_  genius, and pulled him in for a soft, chaste kiss. With a smile the blonde laid an arm over Tony's shoulders gently leading him towards the car.

Tony leaned into him grinning up at him with a genuine, sincere smile-one that Steve didn't see very often. Ever since he's been…defrosted, for want of a better word, he had only seen that smile a few times. When Steve had told Tony that he loved him, tucked away in a private corner of a little French bistro. When Steve had confronted the press that were hounding them with rumours and speculation with the statement that 'It doesn't matter what Captain America should do. I'm Steve Rogers and I love him, whether you and your rumours like it or not.' And at their wedding, when Tony had said "I do."

"Hey you." His voice was raw, and he sounded tired and the blonde couldn't help but grin back.

"Hey yourself. Where do you think you've been?" In that moment it was like a pact had been made, unspoken but unbreakable. They wouldn't talk about it. Not yet. Right now they were together again, that's what was important. They'd fix the rest later; fix the scars and the nightmares together. In the car Tony leaned back into the leather seats and sighed gratefully. Steve reached out, taking one of Tony's hands in his own. He knew the self proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist wouldn't like what he had to say but…

"We have to get you to a hospital Tony."

As expected Tony gave him the look. The one that meant 'It doesn't matter how much I love you, we both know that's not going to happen' And they did. Steve knew it was a pointless suggestion from the beginning but he had to say it anyway. It was the principle of the matter. "I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months."

The way he stated it, so matter of fact, made Steve flinch slightly and his hand tighten. The idea of Tony being locked up in a cave for three months while the kidnappers did god knows what to him… As if he could read Steve's mind Tony tightened his grip, reassuring his husband that he was there and he was safe, even as he continued talking. "There are two things that I  _want_  to do. I want an American cheeseburger and the other…" He trailed off patented Stark smirk flitting across his face. There was a familiar spark in his eye, a spark that was as familiar to Steve as the back of his hand.

That look always meant Tony was after one thing, and one thing in particular, "Oh…now?" He wasn't reluctant…God no… just surprised. Pleasantly surprised. Tony eyed him up for a few seconds, looking him up and down appreciatively before shrugging.

"Cheeseburger first."

Steve couldn't hide the grin that spread across his face, Tony was home.


End file.
